User blog:CoGreen2.0/The Five Flaws
Brady is probably blowing a gasket again. This time, directed at all of us. He's done this to everyone. He may seem like he's trying to be calm, but he is only emulating the collected behavior of those he's lost arguments against. For Example, how Twilight subtly insults you. Twilight does this very well. Not an insult to Twilight, a compliment. Brady is trying to copy this tactic by pretending that he's calm. Don't be fooled. Brady can't fool anyone anymore. We know his real nature. So, if you come across Brady on the Wiki chat or...anywhere, actually, just remember these flaws. 1.' Egoism' - Brady will always, and I mean ALWAYS, use this. It most likely comes in the form of this phrase he has taken a shining to "I have a life, I don't waste time on the internet like you do! I am strong and athletic and have many friends!" To counter this, you must... 1a - Remind him that if he doesn't like wasting time online, then why is he online in the first place? 2a - Ignore his rants. It means he can't think of anything else to throw at you. 3a - It's the internet, nobody cares about your real life. Tell him this. (He will most likely continue blabbing about his life) 2. Blame - Brady will do anything to get the blame off of himself. He will throw other people's names out there often. He can use them in two ways. One, he will try to throw out someone's name and say that they are on his side and try to pull off the illusion that he has followers. The other way, he is simply trying to blame someone else for his own issues he started. To counter this, you must... 2a - Ask for proof. No proof, he's got nothing. 2b - Don't assume when he pulls someone into the argument that the person actually has anything to do with the argument. That person is most likely innocent and has no clue what's going on. 3.' Rant' - Brady doesn't do this as often as the others, but he WILL do these on message walls. All the time. He leaves HUGE rants about whatever it is he believes. He will most likely be very condescending and (in his own way) aggressive. To counter his speeches, you must... 3a - Dissect them. If you REALLY read them, you'll see that he has no idea what he's talking about. That, or he can't find the words, so he makes them up and tries to sound as elegant or superior as he possibly can. 3b - Find his main point and go off of that. Answering back with either something significantly smaller, or a speech that is twice as big. He will try to make a speech that 1-ups that. It will be glorious. 4. Defensive - Is the first to start the argument, always is. He has this fun little mode he goes into when he's getting bashed where he acts like he is completely innocent. He does this mostly on chats and it happens when he has nothing left to say. To counter this, you must... 4a - Give him even more to not talk about. If you have backed him down, keep going. You're doing great. 4b - Just continue to shut down everything he says. Shouldn't be hard. He's bound to walk out sooner or later. Not without leaving a comment that in his mind, is clever and smart. It never is. 5. Brilliance - Not really. Brady will say something that in his mind is...brilliant. He has just spoken the word of god. He thinks he has just said something witty, and wise. It. Never. Is. You will know these comments when you see them. His most infamous example is that of the "75+10+5=90" Blog. He tried to patronize Nook with simple math. He used "40% of me doesn't care, 30% of me whatever" tactic. It ultimately led to him getting simple percentages wrong. Further proof that when he says "I'm more smart" That he probably isn't as smart as he thinks he is. To counter this, you must... 5a - You don't counter this....this is when he loses. So Thank you all! And remember all of these next time Brady attempts to confront and patronize you. If he responds to this blog, just know, these flaws are bound to make an appearance. I know all of these flaws from watching ALL arguments he's been in. These ALL happen. These are ALL canon. So, stay safe, stay warm, and stay away from Tylerbrickfan/Brady/Brickster U. He's bound to bring chaos with him. Category:Blog posts